Awkward
by kibago
Summary: Kukai decides to confess to Utau, but it all goes wrong. "Wow...that's just awkward..." "Dude!"  Kutau. ONESHOT.


**I don't own Shugo Chara! If I did, Tadase wouldn't be in it. -.-**

* * *

><p>For a long time, Souma Kukai loved Hoshina Utau.<p>

But he had no idea how she felt.

Sure, they've had ramen competitions, but did that mean anything to her?

He sought for the advice from his older brothers.

Kaido? No help there. Kaido went towards the blunt direction.

Shuusei? He said to play hard-to-get. But after seeing all those TV shows, he decided he would come off as a jerk.

Unkai? All he did was tease him. Nothing there.

Rento? ...just...no...

Kukai sighed. Who could he ask?

Tadase? He wouldn't know much...

Nagihiko? Maybe...but he's been spending LOTS of time with Rima...

Kairi? Wait, they barely talk...

He even thought about Ikuto, but he'd probably be murdered.

He can't even ask any girls because they're friends with Utau and would just tease him.

Why did he pick all the helpless friends?

In the end, he decided to just tell her. The worst thing that could happen was he'd get rejected.

But how could he tell her?

From the mental list he created, he decided face-to-face would be best.

He texted her.

**To: Utau**

**From: Kukai**

_let's go to the park :D_

He waited. And waited. She usually replies faster!

After 2 minutes his cell vibrated.

**To: Kukai**

**From: Utau**

_sure. just finished practice_

He smirked. Here goes nothing.

_-Time skip-_

He saw Utau, and ran to her. "Oi! Popstar!"

She turned and broke into a smirk. "Finally. So why did you want to come here?"

"I-I just wanted to tell you something." Wait, did he just stutter?

"Okay...hey! Look! There's a band!"

Okay really? Out of all things, a BAND just had to be here!

The band started playing, and a crowd started forming.

"I better get it out before it's too late.."Kukai thought to himself.

"Popstar."

Utau turned to him. "What?"

"I love you." he said, a weight being lifted from his chest.

"What? I can't hear you."

" I love you!" he said, a little louder.

"What? Sorry, this band is too loud!"

Kukai was getting frustrated. With all his might, he screamed, "I LOVE YOU!"

Lucky for him, just as he said those three words, the band stopped playing. Everyone there was staring at him.

"K-Kukai..." Utau managed, a shocked expression on her face.

Embarrassed, Kukai bolted. Away from Utau. Away from the crowd. Away from everything.

He locked himself in his room, his brothers banging on his door. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes. Why? Kukai has never cried over something like this, so why is he about to?

He couldn't even eat, and his dinner was his favorite. His brothers exchanged worried glances, even Kaido.

Kukai hardly taken 2 bites, and excused himself to his room.

Little did he know, Kaido followed him.

"Oi!" he yelled at the door.

Unable to ignore his brother anymore, he opened the door a little. "What?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Ever since you came home today, you've been out of character! You didn't even eat your dinner, and it's your favorite meal!"

The brothers shared a glare, but in the end, Kaido won.

"Utau."

Kaido raised an eyebrow. "That girl you've been texting?"

All Kukai could do was nod.

Then, out of nowhere, Kaido pulled Kukai into a hug.

He sighed. "Let it out, man."

He did as he was told, and started sobbing.

The other brothers came in, all with sympathetic looks in their eyes.

"You okay?" Rento asked.

They all sent a glare his way. Did he LOOK okay?

Shuusei then spoke up. "You got rejected?"

Kukai stopped bawling, but he was still crying. He shook his head, as he realized Utau never did give him an answer.

"Then get one."

They were right. It was useless to cry if he never got an answer.

But, he just couldn't face her.

"I can't..." He told them everything that happened.

"Wow...that's just awkward..."

Unkai smacked Rento upside the head. "Dude!"

"What?"

Kukai, Kaido, and Shuusei sweatdropped. Rento...

The next day, Kukai woke up, feeling a little better. He refused to come out of bed though, so he just sat there.

...But about a minute later he was bored. And hungry.

He went to the kitchen to see none other than Utau. His eyes widened for a second, then went off to the side.

"Why are you here?"

No answer.

"Hoshina-san?"

Utau then pounced on him.

"WHAT THE HELL KUKAI? YOU NEVER LET ME ANSWER YOU! BAKA! AND IT'S UTAU! NOT HOSHINA-SAN!" she screamed.

Kukai chuckled inwardly. This was sort of like when she pounced on Ikuto way back when.

"Whoa! I see you guys have made up already!"

Utau immediately got off, and Kukai sat up. There stood Rento, and the rest of his brothers.

Kukai turned red. "Can you guys please leave us alone?"

They left, but secretly hid to eavesdrop.

Kukai then turned to Utau, who was still blushing. She murmured something.

"Eh? What was that Popstar?"

She faced him. "I love you too, baka!"

He broke into a huge grin and leaned forward, his lips meeting her's.

~Fin.~

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! I just wanted to try this out.<strong>

**I got this idea while thinking about a Kutau story I wrote a few months ago. I was also thinking about something from tumblr. :P**

**Thanks for reading my crap. ^-^**

**~MissJelloChan **


End file.
